Supernatural Twist
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: Dean Winchester is not happy to have two girls on the road with them. But when Jordan confesses about her dark past, claiming she lost her mom and baby sister the same way Sam and Dean lost Mary, how could Sam turn them down? Join them on their quest across the country. Takes place from 1X02 up until they kill Azazel. I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. Just Jordan and Andi.
1. Jordan and Andi

Sam Winchester sighed and stared across the table at his brother. He had only been with Dean for a little over twenty four hours, and he already wanted to kill him. After all, there was a reason he left the family business and shut the door on the troubled past he had walked away from so long ago. Dean stared right back at him, their emerald eyes clashing. "I don't know what else you want to do, Sammy. We've been here twenty four hours and nothing has turned up. I think it's time we move on." Sam snorted and shook his head.

"Dean, we can't leave. There has to be something that can give us some kind of clue. Something that can help us find Jess and mom's killer." Sam protested. Dean rolled his eye and looked down at the floor, chuckling under his breath.

He shook his head, getting ready to speak, but a sharp knock on the door made him pause. The brothers looked at the door, but neither of them made a move to get up. When there was only silence, a voice spoke. "Sam Winchester I know you're in there! You better open this door right now or so help me, I'll kick it in!" A female voice yelled. Sam groaned and shook his head. Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at his younger brother.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean asked. Sam sighed, his shoulders heaving as he stood and made his way over to the door.

"That would be Jordan Taylor. Jess's best friend. She's a little high strung, so play nice." Sam responded over his shoulder as he opened the door. Once Dean heard the latch click, he leaned forward to get a better view of the visitor. Or in this case, _visitors_.

They both stood in the doorway, looking up at Sam. One of them had long, flowing blond hair that hung in waves down to the middle of her back. She had big, crystal blue eyes that stared up at Sam with impatience. She wore a light pink tank top that stopped just above her belly button, with a short denim skirt, complete with knee high socks and a pair of black converse. She had her arms crossed, staring up at Sam, who was a whole head taller than her.

The other one was shorter, maybe four foot eight, with long, curly fire red hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades. She had big, cat like green eyes, that were bright with embarrassment as she tried to look everywhere but at Sam and the blond. She wore a tight white t shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black leather ankle boots. Each of them wore a jacket around their waists, despite the warm temperature. Dean raised his eyebrows as he locked eyes with the red head, who paused and shot him a smirk. His eyes moved to the blond and Sam, smirking in amusement as he watched them.

"Sam, I wanna know what's goin on. I know you have to know something bout what happened to Jessie. I told Jess from day one that you just weren't normal and I _know_ I'm right. I _know _this wasn't some kind of accident. Jessica was one of the most cautious people I ever met and now she's gone and I want to know why!" Jordan shot at Sam, her arms crossed over her chest. Dean tilted his head, noting the slight twang she had going on.

Sam sighed and stepped to the side, motioning for them both to come in. The red head sauntered over to the couch and dropped onto it like she owned the place. The blond remained standing in the hallway, her arms still crossed firmly over her chest. "Jordan, we don't know anything about what happened to Jess. You were her best friend and if I knew something, you would have been the first one to know. But I don't know anything." Sam told her in a calm voice. Dean snorted and the red head looked at him questioningly. She leaned forward, her red hair falling over her shoulders.

"You don't look familiar." She stated. Dean hesitated, then leaned forward, trying to avoid noticing the way the neck of her shirt fell down slightly.

"I'm not from around here. My name's Dean. I'm just visiting my brother. Trying to help him in his hard time." Dean told her. The girl smirked and glanced at Jordan and Sam. Dean followed her gaze.

"She doesn't really hate him, you know. She's just as freaked about this whole thing with Jess. They've known each other for almost twenty years. Jess was nineteen when she died, same as me and Jordan, except I just turned twenty in January. Jordan'll be twenty in April and Jess…" She paused and looked down at the coffee table. "Jess would have been twenty in March." She looked back up at Dean, tears in her eyes. "We just want to know what happened. Jordan hasn't slept since we found out about the whole thing. She always had this feeling that something was off with your brother, but Jessica denied it. She was firm in her love with Sam and she continuously denied that anything was wrong with him. But for some reason, Jordan just couldn't let it go. She swore something was off and now, her belief is only heightened."

"Well, why does she think there's something weird about Sam?" Dean asked her. She looked at him, her eyes catching in the light.

"Jordan always felt like Sam was hiding something, like he wasn't being completely honest about his past. Jordan's always been like that, though. She's always been able to tell if something was weird about someone else." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Like, she's psychic?" He asked. The girl gave a small chuckle, careful not to draw attention to either of them while Sam and Jordan argued.

"No, not psychic. Just, a really good judge of character. Except for when it comes to her own boyfriends, then she has the worst judgment in the world." She added, almost as an afterthought. Dean pursed his lips and looked thoughtful.

"Isn't that the way it always is?" He muttered. She nodded and blinked, then flinched when she heard something hit the wall. Her and Dean shot up from the couch they saw that Jordan had hurled her jacket at him. It was only her jacket, but it was still something, and they both knew the next thing she threw, wasn't going to be soft.

"Jordan, come on. This isn't helping Jess. Do you really think she would want us to be here terrorizing Sam?" The red head asked her friend, stepping in between her and Sam as Dean grabbed Sam's arm to keep him from moving forward.

"I don't care if this is what Jess would want or not!" She cried at the girl. She turned to Dean, jabbing her finger at him. "I _know_ who you are, Dean Winchester. I know who you are, I know Sam is and I know who your dad is. I know what you've done and what you do. I know what you boys are all about and _I want answers_!" The red head's hands dropped from Jordan's chest and she took a step, her eyes wide. She spun around and looked at Sam and Dean

The boys stood there, staring at Jordan, their eyes wide with disbelief and their mouths hanging open in shock. Dean gave her a hard look and took a step forward. "And what exactly do you think you know?" He asked in a cold voice. Jordan smirked and walked over the couch, pausing mid step and spinning around to look at them, her hair fanning out behind her. She flung her arms out, her palms up.

"Ghosts, Demons, Djinn, Hell Hounds, Possessions, Dopplegangers, Skin Walkers. I know all about it. I know there's more out there, and that that's just a few of them. So you tell me what you think happened to Jessica." She sat down on the arm of the couch as the other three stared at her in awe.

"How do you know this?" Sam asked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Sam, I'm blond, not stupid. I don't know any of the fundamentals or anything, but I do know what's out there." She paused, lowering her eyes to the floor, her voice soft when she spoke again. "You're dad, John Winchester, passed through my hometown three years ago when my mom died." The red head gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. She crossed the room in four steps and knelt down in front of Jordan, whose hair had fallen in her face as she tried not to sob.

"Townsend, Tennessee." Dean said suddenly, recognition clear on his face. Jordan's head snapped up, her eyes red as she narrowed them into hateful slits. "The fire in the nursery." He said. Sam gave him a questioningly look and Dean waved him off. Jordan's eyes returned to their normal size, but they were filled with cold hatred as she shot flames at Dean.

"Jordan, you never said…" Sam started, but Jordan turned to him and cut him off with an equally hot look.

"Neither did you." She shot back. "Jessica was the only one that knew what happened, because she was there that night. I've been on the run ever since that night. The night I lost my mom and baby sister. The only two people in the world that loved and cared about me, that I would have done anything for, would have died for Jess, and now she's gone to. So I want to know what _you_ all think happened, because it's to similar to how my mom and sister died." Sam sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. Jordan slid off the arm and onto a cushion next to him. Dean hesitated, then made his way over to the chair and sat down across from Sam. The red head dropped to her butt and stretched her legs, making herself comfortable.

"So, crazy question, cause we've been doing this for a while now, but, who are you?" Dean asked, turning his attention to the girl in question. The flashed him a grin that reminded him of the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"It's about time you asked. My names Andi Angel." She tossed her hair over her shoulders and leaned back on her elbows, her shirt riding up a bit to reveal a little bit of tummy.

"Jordan, look, I know I wasn't completely honest with you and Jess, especially Jess, but you need to know now. When I was six months old, my mother died in the nursery. When the nursery burned into flames. My dad saved me, but my mom was gone. We've been hunting this thing ever since. Until I turned eighteen and got a free ride to Stanford. Then I left it behind. Until Dean showed up out of the blue, told me dad hasn't been after going out on a job. I went with him, came back and found Jess dead. The same way our mom died that night. And yours to. So we think there might be some connection." Sam paused, a pained look in his eyes. "I'm going to take some time off and go with Dean and try to figure out what's goin on and see if we can find dad, and the thing that killed mom and Jess."

Jordan glanced at Andi and they exchanged looks. Jorden looked back at Sam. "Well then, I guess it's decided." Dean looked confused and sat forward, his hands hanging off his knees.

"Um, what's decided?" He asked. Jordan gave him a narrowed eyed look.

"Um, me coming with you." She said. Sam's eyebrows shot up. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"You know, that's a nice thought. But no." He said. Jordan leaned forward, her hair framing her face, her eyes the color of crystal. Andi scooted up on her knees, looking intently at Jordan.

"What do you mean no? You act like I'm asking. But I'm not." She said, her voice firm. Dean shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips.

"We are _not _ taking a girl with us on our hunt. It's not going to happen." Andi's eyes widened, then narrowed as she scooted closer to the table.

"What's wrong with girls going with you?" She asked sharply. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Girls? As in plural?" He asked doubtfully. Andi nodded, giving him a 'duh' look.

Sam, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke up. "Dean, maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it's never to late for someone to learn this stuff." Dean paused. Then blinked, looking at Sam.

"Sam, it's not a good idea. I'm not even sure you can handle this the way you used to." He said. Sam scoffed and looked down at his hands, then back up at Dean.

"I kicked your ass, Dean. And I remember enough. Dean, I grew up in the back seat of that Impala. From the time I was six months old, it can't hurt." Sam protested. Dean continued to shake his head, as Jordan stood up and pulled Andi to her feet. Dean looked up to see identical smirks on their faces. Jordan looked triumphant and Andi just looked smug.

"I think we're going to go pack. Come on Andi." With those last words, Jordan stuck her tongue out at Dean, who narrowed his eyes into a heated glare as he watched them walk out. The second the door closed, Dean turned to Sam and let him have it.


	2. Surprise!

"This is just ridiculous, Sam. I can't believe I let you talk me into bringing two girls along with us. You know just how dangerous things out there in the real world can be." Dean ranted at Sam as Jordan and Andi loaded their duffle bags into the trunk, pretending they didn't hear anything Jordan flashed Andi a smirk, which Andi returned.

"I know it's dangerous out there Dean, but it couldn't really hurt, could it? We grew up in the back seat of this damn Impala. And we were _kids_. They're adults, Dean. They can learn." Sam protested. Jordan shot an appreciative smile in Sam's direction. He didn't respond, but she knew he saw it. She glanced at Andi and noticed she was watching Dean closely. She smiled to herself, knowing that look all too well.

"They're _girls, _Sammy." Dean repeated, putting a clear emphasis on the word girls. Jordan quirked an eyebrow, and grabbed something out of the trunk, slipping it into her belt, under her jacket.

"I don't understand what them being girls has to do with it." Sam responded. Dean groaned and shook his head.

"Sammy, do you honestly know any females that do what we do? In all the years we did it, have you met any girls in our profession?" Dean questioned. Sam hesitated, then shook his head, looking down at the pavement. Dean leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. Jordan narrowed her eyes and caught Andi looking at her from the corner of her eye. The red head wore a smirk as she leaned against the Impala. Jordan leaned next to her, her hand slowly going to her belt. "Seriously, Sammy, girls. They're not gonna be able to keep up." Jordan raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. She yanked the knife out of her belt and flung it at Dean, sticking it in the tree centimeters away from the top of Dean's head. He cringed, then looked at Jordan, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Say we can't keep up again, and next time I won't miss." She threatened and grinned at him. He looked at her in disbelief for another second before he looked at Sam.

"I hope you know what you're getting into, cause you're the one keeping an eye on them." He said, pointing a finger at the girls, then Sam. Jordan tilted her head slightly, then took a half step forward before she whipped another knife at him. She smirked again.

"I think I took some hair off with that one, Dean. I got one more, you wanna try it again?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He glared at her, then swung his eyes to Sam, who was standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"Alright, alright. Fine. No more jokes, but we gotta go now." He gave Sam a knowing look as he pushed past Jordan and made his way around to the drivers side of the Impala. Andi slapped Jordan a high five and followed Dean, where she promptly climbed into the back seat. Dean slammed his seat back into place and dropped into the drivers seat.

Sam watched as Jordan made her way over to the tree and pulled her knives out. She untied her jacket and slipped them inside the knife holder on her belt. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked, coming up beside her as she stuck the last one it's place. She looked up at him and Gave him a confused half smile.

"What? Throwing knives?" She asked. He nodded and she chuckled and shook her head slightly. "Townsend, Tennessee is a small town, Sam; there isn't much to do around there. There ain't even five hundred people in that town. You pick things up." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, then glanced over her shoulder at the Impala. "He gonna be like this the whole time?" She asked, motioning to Dean as they turned and started for the car. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"As much as I wish I could give you an answer, I don't know. Dean's…well he's Dean. He just doesn't welcome the unfamiliar very easily." Sam told her when they stopped. He opened his door and pushed his seat up. Jordan flashed him a look and opened her own door, climbing into the back seat. She patted the headrest on Sam's seat, letting him know that she had plenty of leg room. He dropped into his seat and closed the door. Jordan watched as Dean gave him a cold hard look and started the car, making a sharp turn and heading west.


End file.
